The Christmas Wish
The '''Christmas Wish' is the 12th Season 1 episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series. Plot The CandyCakes celebrate Christmas for the first time; Vanilla wonders what he wants for Christmas this year. Episode (It is Christmas Day in Jupiter Town and everyone's excited. The CandyCakes are putting up decorations, while Mr Rainbow is putting out snacks besides them) *Mr Rainbow: "How are the decorations coming along?" *Lolipop Pops: "They're going great!" *Mr Rainbow: "Ha! Glad to hear that. Here are some snacks for you kids." *All 6: "Thank you!" *Mr Rainbow: "Enjoy!" *All 6: "We will!" *Sugar Pie: "Lolipop Pops, do you think there will be a lot of presents under the tree this year?" *Lolipop Pops: "I hope so. It's gonna be very super this year. I hope there will be a bunch of stuff under our tree." *Cinnamon Buns: "Yeah! Who doesn't like presents?" *Chandelee: "Yep. It's like you've got an entire toy store. That happened to me one year when I was a little boy. It was like toy land. And it was awesome." (Everyone laughs as Chandelee imagines about his little toy world moment.) *Chondoller: "Chandelee is too random!" *Lolipop Pops: "Say, is there anything in particular that you guys wished for this year?" *Blueberry Jam: "I wished for a sketch book, so I can draw animals." *Choco Cream: "I wished for a bundle of balloons!" *Cinnamon Buns: "I wished for a dollhouse!" *Sugar Pie: "You know what, Cinnamon? I was going to wish for one too. So now we can have a party with both houses." *Cinnamon Buns: "That's great!" *Lolipop Pops: "And what about you, Vanilla Cake?" *Vanilla Cake: "Hmmm, I wasn't sure what I want for Christmas, but whatever it is, it's gonna be something big, something great...something awesome!" *Chandelee: "How awesome do you want it to be?" *Vanilla Cake: "Very, very, very awesome!" (Everyone laughs once again.) *Sugar Pie: "Well, whatever you wish for, Vanilla, I'm pretty sure it'll be great." *Vanilla Cake: "Oh, just you wait." *Blueberry Jam: "Come on guys, we've got to get these presents wrapped up and put under the tree before tomorrow. It's a very specal day." *Lolipop Pops: "Right. Before we know it, it'll be Christmas tomorrow." *Chandelee: "And it'll be time to open the presents and have a lot of fun playing them!" *Chondoller: "And enjoying a big feast with everyone at the table talking about their Christmas morning." *Cinnamon Buns: "It's going to be great have everyone together and getting together." *Sugar Pie: "We just have to put the lights on the tree and we're done." (Pops turns on the lights and everyone looks back as they look at the tree they've decorated.) *Vanilla Cake: "It looks awesome!" *Choco Cream: "Yes! We work so hard on it!" *Blueberry Jam: "Yep." *Chondoller: "Hey, let's go! We don't want to miss the celebration." (The gang heads down to the dining area in town.) (The screen fades from black as Vanilla stops and wonders what he would want for Christmas.) *Vanilla Cake: "Santa, I know you can't hear me now, but I just want to say...Can you amaze me with something big for Christmas? If I have to decide, I would ask for a remote-controlled toy airplane...or a toy robot? But for now, I'll get whatever comes to mind." (Vanilla goes to join everyone at the table.) *Sugar Pie: "Have you thought about what you wanted for Christmas yet, Vanilla Cake?" *Vanilla Cake: "Not yet, but I'll still working on it." *Blueberry Jam: "Well, you don't have that much time left, cause Christmas is coming." *Vanilla Cake: "What?! Time's going by so fast!" *Chondoller: "Hey, we can always help." *Vanilla Cake (sigh): "Fine..." *Lolipop Pops: "Yes, Vanilla. We can figure out what you might actually want before Santa shows up. This will be like an adventure." *Vanilla Cake: "An adventure? Really?" *Blueberry Jam: "Yes. We'll write down what he wants and pick what he wants best." *Vanilla Cake: "Well, that doesn't sound so bad." *Lolipop Pops: "Cool! Let's go!" (The gang head out to Pops' room, where she grabs a notepad and pencil.) *Chandelee: "Alright Vanilla Cake, what's the first thing you wanted for Christmas?" *Vanilla Cake: "Well, I've wanted a remote controlled car. And it's red!" *Choco Cream: "Awesome!" *Vanilla Cake: "And a toy robot...that actually listens to you!" *Lolipop Pops: "Anything else?" *Vanilla Cake: "And one more...to make me a strong hero!" *All 7: "Wow!" *Chondoller: "Make you a strong hero? Don't you think Santa would give you that present by magic?" *Vanilla Cake: "You're saying I shouldn't believe in magic? It's true, because I don't believe in magic!" *Choco Cream: "Ha! It's funny because it's true!" *Lolipop Pops: "Okay, we have everything Vanilla wants. Now Vanilla, tell us why you want these gifts?" *Vanilla Cake: "Okay. I want the remote controlled toy airplane because of its shining red paint and it's awesome!" *Chandelee: "And the toy robot?" *Vanilla Cake: "Oh yeah, the toy robot I wanted...I love robots because they're scary and powerful! But this one can do exactly what you tell it." *All 7: "Wow!" *Chondoller: "And what about your wish of being strong?" *Vanilla Cake: "I do enjoy fighting crime, but I feel that I'm not strong just enough!" *Lolipop Pops: "So after telling us what you wanted for Christmas, which one do you like best?" (Vanilla has a hard time deciding.) *Chandelee: "Are you thinking about getting the toy airplane?" *Vanilla Cake: "Nope." *Choco Cream: "The toy robot?" *Vanilla Cake: "No." *Blueberry Jam: "Being strong?" *Vanilla Cake: "Not really." *All 7: "Then what?" *Vanilla Cake: "All of them!" *All 7: "Really?" *Vanilla Cake: "Yep! Just think about all the fun I could have with them!" *Lolipop Pops: "Now that's what you want, let's get some sleep. It'll be Christmas morning soon." *All 8: "Yeah!" (The screen fades back from black. Santa's sleigh arrives at the village and drops off the presents. The CandyCakes are tuning in their sleep.) CandyCakes We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas We wish you a merry Christmas And a happy New Year! End of episode.